Talk:Gene
A clone? yeah shot in the dark here but do you think Washington took genes of The joy(aka boss) and Sorrow and cloned their genes together to make Gene yes this is a far cry and cloning was barely heard of in the 60's let alone the 40's or 50's but with the genes of the sorrow I can see how Gene can do the voice amp and ESP thing-Gas Snake 00:44, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Fairly sure Washington had very little to do with anything. As for Gene, as far as I can tell/remember the Successor Project took gene's from The Boss and put them into a soldier of their choice, who became Gene. This is, in a way, a lead up to the GENOME Project which bore the GENOME Army from Shadow Moses who were all injected with Big Boss' soldier gene's. So no, he wasn't a clone, but he was the next best thing. --Fantomas 11:32, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::Where was it ever stated that Gene received The Boss's genes? Pretty sure it said the successor project was aimed at creating the ultimate battlefield commander and the boss was used as a 'model'. Nowhere does its say anything about gene therapy. In fact, MPO was EXTREMELY vague with details relating to the Successor project. It sounded more like a training course than anything else, as Gene is referred to as a 'graduate' of the project. However it is stated that his mind-controlling-voice was a result of the project so whop knows what it involved. ::But Gene definitley wasn't a clone as his bio says that he was interested in political science before he even entered the successor project, suggesting he was at least an adult before joining the project. ::I guess the Successor Project can be considered a precursor to les enfants terribles as its an early attempt to replicate another human being. Les enfants took it further and actually created genetic copies of another human being. :::He definitely was not a Clone, that is true. But the whole Gene's of The Boss thing I stated there was just my interpretation. I don't think any of the actual pages mention that as fact. --Fantomas 12:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::: After witnessing MGS4 I believe it's possible if the government was able to make the purposeful flaw of having Snake and Liquid along with Solidus age faster that it might be POSSILE he was a clone and if he was that would make him and Adam brothers of course :::: I'm pretty sure the official material hinted that he was "created" in the same way the Genome Soldiers were "created", and that prior to the Successor Project, he was just an average man as average as one can be as he was a gifted speaker and a prominent Doctor. :::::His gifted speaking was one of his powers, as he says himself: "My voice is endowed with a special power, another product of the Successor Project." --Fantomas 23:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Psychokinesis? Was it ever implied that Gene had psychokinesis, as some of the articles seem to suggest? I thought his only physchic powers were ESP (i.e. clairvoyance) and possibly his amplified voice (not necessarily telepathy though). I know the scene in which he takes down Null, when he goes beserk, looks like it could have been psychokinesis, but he may have just hit him physically, with his inhuman speed. Bluerock 17:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) The database called it a Psychic Blast, so I guess he did use psychokinesis for it. There's also "Zero shift", his ability to teleport. And the scene where Ursula tries to hit him with shards of glass but he sends them away. :Ah right, the database again, lol. He didn't brush away the glass shards with his hand? Oh well. As for the zero shift, its actually just super-speed rather than beaming from one point to another, which the word 'teleport' is often associated with. --Bluerock 20:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Behind the boss's death link. Ok, when I first inserted that link/line into the paragraph, I had the Mastermind definition of behind her death in mind. The DCI was behind her death, so I was naturally linking it to him. I was NOT referring to Big Boss, as he wasn't "behind" her death under that definition. He only carried it out. Weedle McHairybug 20:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Gene's reflexes? It is mentioned that Gene could avoid bullets from a gatling gun.I was wandering the feat was done by his own charisma and reflexes or due to the Zero shift?Johnmyst 17:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :The associated cutscene in Portable Ops shows him standing still, while the soldiers around him are hit by gunfire. I believe his ESP allowed him to anticipate that the bullets would not hit him, though I cannot say for certain. --Bluerock 18:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It's probably the Zero shift. As you can see from this video, he looks like his standing still but his trench is moving and some of those bullets would actually hit him should he stand still, like in 00:39. Those bullets would have hit him. I can't say for certain either so it's still mystery... Dr.Ed Argon 01:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Recruitment in EU version Like Dr.Ed Argon noted in the edit comments to the article, I also could not unlock Gene on the European version (PAL) through the 200 soldier-recruitment method. I gave up in the end, believing I had done something incorrectly, but it seems the issue has been verified as an actual difference between various versions of the game. --Bluerock 08:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC)